Talk:Opening and Closing to The Fun with Grandparents 2000 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E08D:E581:D49E:C793:AB04-20190129220347
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHWsIQMM4jo P E Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - No Place Quite Like the Treehouse (floor) - What a World We Share (VHS) aviators99 Premieres 30/01/19, 07:00 SET REMINDER https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qsT3w7WHbwo 0:10 Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Baby Bop's Eyes Get Stuck! - Ready, Set, Go! (S6E19) 4.4K views3 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QI6eZAnSp3g 0:08 Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Robert forgets his Lines #2 - What a World We Share (VHS) 4.2K views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5mC-6-sGg8 0:10 Barney Outtakes - Soon a Wonderful Smell Filled the Air (Snack Time - S6E04) 4.2K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GmsqWW3pYTc 0:12 Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Robert Goes on a "trip" with Stella! (Who's Who at the Zoo - S6E09) 6.3K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epI72MVYSZA 0:39 Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Another Crew Prank! (Jeff Brooks) 4.3K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kMQT8HxBsE 0:18 Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Jill Forgets Her Lines #2 (Excellent Exercise - S6E11) 7.1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6jdHeqqYhc4 0:12 Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - I Guess I Don't Know My Own Strength (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 13K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIoNKEOJhv4 0:17 Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Falling Down on Your Birthday (Birthday Olé - S6E10) 11K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q7mya38hAaM 0:14 Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (A "Little" Mother Goose - S6E13) 10K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QiZAxOJo1zQ 1:29 Barney the Dinosaur Season 6 - Crew Tribute # 3 3.2K views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Su0Ef3GYFHo 0:15 Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers / Outtakes - Candy Bites Back! - Birthday Olé (S6E10) 10K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n4JOG0fIAps 0:14 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines Again - It's Home to Me! (S6E15) 8K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-dbhmnA9Wg 0:17 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Deleted Scene/The Unidentified Clip 12K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AsPMdQTWutE 0:40 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Crew Prank on Hannah! (It's Home to Me - S6E15) 14K views4 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrpp5jnVxsU 0:20 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Keesha Forgets her Lines (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 13K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tr6GUHccSqM 0:12 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Come on, Bingo! (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) 11K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mvEvtC0BGdg 0:16 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets the Lyrics! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 13K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wPGRaXac90 0:36 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - You Go, Girls! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 28K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfaBDfQN8pw 0:23 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 16K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ANhFIh_Oyw4 0:09 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Look out! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) 15K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JbcrMZ2_ViQ 2:31 Barney the Dinosaur Season 6 Crew Tribute Video #2 5.2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVKnQekxlvg 0:33 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Funny Voice (Excellent Exercise - S6E11) 19K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HDiwvfHaAc 0:18 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Crew Pranks (Here Comes the Firetruck - S6E18) 20K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5mklnvB7NU 0:11 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Jill Forgets Her lines (A "Little" Mother Goose - S6E13) 13K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jRpqwF67v-s 0:16 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Runaway Pig! (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) 24K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rXyWGiCctmM 4:00 Barney BTS: Season 6 Crew Tribute (Without Music) 3.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2sGBcc_uCx0 4:00 Barney the Dinosaur BTS: Season 6 Crew Tribute 9.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_p5SlpLg4I 0:20 Barney The Dinosaur Outtakes - Robert Forgets His Line! (Brushing Up on Teeth - S6E12) 19K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8tORG5Rt_N8 0:14 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Scooter Green Screen BTS (Barney's Super Singing Circus - VHS) 14K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gv3ivA2pxys 0:19 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Morphing is Hard (You've Got to Have Art - S6E06) 25K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mok0lHHinXY 0:32 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - That's not what's in the script! (Rhyme Time Rhythm - VHS) 22K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjJo9lzHOWA 0:10 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Tripping T-Rex! (Count Me In! - S6E08) 24K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q6R0FxuEHvY 0:34 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - I'm Calling My Agent! (What a World We Share - VHS) 32K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1XiGi8K4yw0 0:31 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney surprises the kids! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) 35K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K83RdJEYkCk 0:15 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Baby Bop's Head Comes Off Again! - (Who's Who at the Zoo? - S6E09) 24K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8SHeQw5nQS4 0:12 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney Falls Down (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 56K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vmt5e_RzkEU 0:17 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - BJ Face Plant (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 24K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtzrORbbd90 0:13 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Baby Bop's head comes off (Be My Valentine, Love Barney - VHS) 26K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_kyYnsPsAeo 0:14 Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney goes purse-snatching (Walk Around the Block with Barney - VHS) 39K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYS7i22CG8U 1:19 Good landing in strong crosswind: Turkish Airlines 1.2K views7 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CM50Q2nyZ8 1:00 Local station FAIL 380 views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uGxGba-t1R4 0:47 Cirrus Vision SF50 Jet high speed pass at KBFI 05-14-2010 11K views8 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7odlkAexBXE 0:39 5 year old bowling split